playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Woody
Wild Woody is a pencil, brought to life by the totem head Low Man in order to get his totem head brothers to stop wrecking the multiverse, and restore peace. Biography Call him Woody. WILD WOODY! Wild Woody was once just a pencil, but was brought to life by the magical totem head Low Man in order to get his Totem Head Brothers. Woody had to travel multiple dimensions the Heads had created to find them and restore peace. Wild Woody is extremely determined, and won't let anything get in his way. THE LEGACY OF WOODY * Wild Woody Arcade Opening: Low Man has brought Woody to him. It seems as even though they didn't sell 'like a zillion units', he still needs his help. Low Man has found out of a source of great power, and believes the Totem Heads might have something to do with it. He asks Woody if he's able to complete this highly dangerous task, and Woody responds with 'I'm not just Woody. I'm WILD WOODY! I'm definitely up for it!' Low Man transports Woody to this new dimension, and Woody sets off, unaware of the great dangers this quest will have. Rival: '''TBA '''Reason: TBA Connection: '''TBA '''Ending: '''Woody returns safely to the desk he lives on. Low Man thanks Woody for checking it out, which makes the other Totem Heads mock Low Man. Low Man says that if he needs Woody again, he will just call him, except if it seems too dangerous. Woody replies with 'Well, with my new power, I'm ready for ANYTHING!' Gameplay Since Woody wouldn't be able to just be as tall as a pencil, he'd be about Spikes height. He would have long range, and have very quick attack movements, with longer openings for others to attack. Woody would be able to multi hit with his eraser, use his sharp led, and draw up items. shrinking him. '''Square Moves * Eat led! - Square x3 - 'Woody swipes his led head upwards at the opponent three times. * '''Get the point! - < L or L > Square - '''Woody thrusts his led head into the opponent. * '''Dizzy! - ^ L - '''Woody does a short hop and spins into the air, dealing multiple hits to the opponent on his led. * '''Split! - v L Square -' Woody does the splits. * '''Time to share! - Square (midair) - '''Woody flips in the air, hitting anyone who touches his led. * '''Get the air point! - < L or L > Square (midair) * Air sickness! - ^ L Square (midair) * Look out below! - v L Square - '''Woody points his led head down, and shoots downwards. He'll stop going down once he hits someone. ' ' Triangle Moves''' * Yoo hoo! - Triangle - 'Woody bends his body and does his multi hitting erase move forwardly. * '''Whoops! - < L or L > Triangle -' Like Neutral Triangle, but as a dash. * 'Oh snap! - ^ L Triangle -' Woody jumps and snaps his feet together upwards like a pair of scissors. * '''No more mistakes! - v L - '''Woody shakes his eraser part downwards, making a multi hit attack. * Whee! - Triangle midair -''' Woody does a flip, and opponents get hit by the eraser. * I'm coming! - < L or L > Triangle (midair) * Snip that air! - ^ L Triangle (midair) * Get down! - v L Triangle (midair) -''' Woody repeatedly kicks downwards. '''Circle Moves * '''I volunteer! - Circle - '''Woody draws a bow and arrow. This takes 5 seconds, but is used like an item. If lucky Woody gets a raygun. * First drawings! - < L or L > Circle - Woody draws a scribble that damages opponents and stays in the spot for 5.5 seconds. It takes 3 seconds to draw however, and only one can be onscreen at a time. It also takes 10 seconds until you can draw another one once a scribble fades. * Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Wild Woody Category:Non-Playstation Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas